A gas turbine engine is typically provided with an oil tank as well as means for cooling the oil circulated therethrough. In some configurations, a gas turbine engine may employ an annular-type air-oil cooler that is circumferentially positioned about the low pressure compressor in the inner fixed structure section of the inner cowl and provided with cooling fins disposed in general fluid communication with a fan duct and nozzle of the gas turbine engine. More specifically, the inner surface of the outer nacelle and the outer surface of the inner cowl at the low pressure compressor section define a fan duct and nozzle through which fan airflow is received. The air-oil cooler cooling fins extend into the fan duct so as to dissipate excess heat from the oil being circulated through the annular air-oil cooler into the fan airflow passing thereby.
In some gas turbine engine configurations, an annular fan air diverter assembly is provided to modulate the amount of fan airflow which passes through a plurality of cooling fins of the annular air-oil cooler, and thereby modulate the oil temperature. The annular air-oil cooler in conjunction with the modulating fan air diverter is part of the engine heat management system. These configurations may also employ separate assemblies for modulating the fan nozzle area to improve performance and fan stability during operation of the gas turbine engine. Having assemblies that are separately installed and individually controlled come with increased costs, added complexity and other drawbacks. The present disclosure is directed at addressing one or more of these deficiencies.